tekkenfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Paul Phoenix
Paul Phoenix (ポール・フェニックス Pōru Fenikkusu) est un personnage de la série Tekken. Il fait son apparition dans le tout premier Tekken et reviendra dans tous les opus suivants. C'est l'un des rares personnages a être présent dans tous les jeux Tekken. C'est un personnage au sang chaud et plutôt rude. Son objectif est de devenir le combattant le plus puissant de l'univers. À cause de ça, Paul est souvent pris pour un imbécile, notamment par les combattants dans le Scénario Campaign. Il est ami avec Marshall Law et son fils Forest Law. Son grand rival est Kuma. Habituellement, Paul est vêtu d'un judogi rouge à l'exception de Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection où ce judogi devient blanc ainsi qu'une tenue de motard noire à l’exception de Tekken 4 et Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection où cette tenue devient bleu claire. Apparitions en tant que personnage jouable et dans les films : Tekken 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tekken 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 2 Tekken 3 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3 Tekken 4 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 4 Tekken 5 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 Tekken 5 dr tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Tekken 6 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken 6 br tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 6 Tekken_7_icone.png|link=Tekken 7 Tekken tag 1 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament Tekken tag 2 tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Tekken card challenge tekkenpedia.jpg Tekken advance tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Advance Tekken resolute tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Resolute Tekken 3d prime edition tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken 3D Prime Edition Tekken card tournament tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Card Tournament Tekken revolution tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Revolution Tekken Arena Tekkenpedia.jpg|link=Tekken Arena Street fighter x tekken.jpg|link=Street Fighter X Tekken tekken galaga bannière.png|link=Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Tekken the motion picture.jpg|link=Tekken : The Motion Picture Urban reign logo tekkenpedia.png|link=Urban Reign Logo_tekken_mobile.png|link=Tekken (Mobile) 'Personnalité ' Déterminé à prouver sa valeur au monde entier, Paul est un homme fougueux qui se fiche des conventions. Il ne supporte pas les échecs et voit comme d'éternels rivaux les combattants contre qui il a perdu ou qu'il n'est pas parvenu à vaincre comme Kazuya Mishima et Kuma. Paul est à la recherche d'une certaine notoriété qui le pousse à relever des défis pour le moins déconcertants comme affronter des ours adultes. Néanmoins, s'il peut apparaître comme un parfait imbécile, notamment dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6 et certains de ses propres endings, Paul est un combattant redoutable et puissant. Ainsi, il se classe parmi les meilleurs lors de différents tournois auxquels il participe. Il parvient à arriver jusqu'en final au premier Tekken et bat Ogre pendant le troisième tournoi. Cependant, la malchance et sa désinvolture l’empêchent de parvenir à réaliser ses rêves. Lors du deuxième tournoi, il arrive en retard à son combat l'opposant à Kazuya et se retrouve disqualifié. Pendant le troisième tournoi, il vainc Ogre mais ignore que celui-ci s'est transformé en True Ogre et il quitte le tournoi laissant sa place à Jin Kazama. Tout comme son ami Marshall Law, Paul rencontre des problèmes d'argent ce qui le pousse à participer au sixième tournoi. On note que ce combattant impressionnant est aussi très lourd. Son désir de devenir le plus puissant du monde s'est étendu à l'univers entier. Au fil des jeux, le personnages est devenu de plus en plus obnubilé par ses désirs impossibles à assouvir et se retrouve souvent prit de haut par les autres combattants, chose plus que courante dans le Scénario Campaign de Tekken 6. De plus, si dans les premiers Tekken, Paul mêlait pitreries et capacité en combat, ses résultats sont clairement en baisses et il est devenu un personnage uniquement comique. Ainsi, il perd face à Kuma dans Tekken 4. Dans Tekken 5, il parvient à le battre mais est trop fatigué pour continuer le tournoi. Paul est donc un personnage courageux et capable de remporter un tournoi mais dont le principal ennemi est lui-même. C'est aussi un personnage qui régresse à mesure que les jeux sortent. Toutefois, son aspect comique ainsi que son gameplay plaisent beaucoup à tel point qu'il est l'un des personnages les plus populaires de la série. 'Apparence' Blond, musclé et tatoué d'un scorpion sur le bras droit, ce sont quelques éléments décrivant le physique de Paul. Souvent habillé des mêmes tenues, Paul porte soit un judogi, soit une tenue de motard, montrant qu'il aime pratiquer cette activité, typiquement américaine. Aussi, les couleurs du biker sont le rouge et le noir. Parfois, on trouve quelques touches de blanc sur ses tenues. Il n'est pas rare de trouver un motif de flammes sur ses vêtements. Toutefois, la caractéristique principale de Paul réside dans sa coupe de cheveux en brosse. Cette coupe fait de lui un personnage reconnaissable entre tous. Il faudra attendre Tekken 4 pour que ses cheveux soit coiffés différemment, et l'expérience ne se reproduira pas dans les jeux suivants. Soulignons que les yeux de Paul sont bleus et qu'il a d'épais sourcils hirsutes. Au fil des jeux, Paul qui est toujours jouable, a pris un coup de vieux, souligné par l'apparition de rides. On note qu'entre Tekken 2 et Tekken 3, pour marquer les 19 ans passés, Paul porte une barbe. :Lien : Apparence de Paul Phoenix Jeux Tekken ' thumb|125px :''Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken Paul est un personnage jouable dans le tout premier Tekken. Il est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. '''Prologue : Paul est un américain au sang chaud qui connait les arts martiaux et aime s’entraîner. Il s’était battu avec Kazuya et cela s’était terminé par un match nul. Il le considère comme son rival. Paul participe à tous les tournois d’arts martiaux dans le but d’y rencontrer des combattants forts et de s’y mesurer. Le Tekken sera une occasion pour lui de ré-affronter Kazuya. Biographie du manuel : Américain agressif au sang chaud, Paul travaille comme garde du corps et combattant dans la rue. Son combat précédent avec Kazuya s'est soldé par un match nul et il participe au tournoi pour lui régler son compte. center|200 px Ending : 'Afin de s'entraîner, Paul brise des planches en verre avec son poing, donne deux coups de pieds dans des bouteilles lancées en l'air et détruit un mur en pierre sur lequel se trouve un portrait de Kazuya, d'un puissant coup de poing. 'À savoir : *Paul apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Le sous-boss de Paul est Kuma. À l'inverse lorsque Kuma est joué, Paul devient son sous-boss. *Dans son ending, on peut voir Paul utiliser son "Burning Fist" avec son poing gauche alors que dans le jeu, il le fait avec son poing droit. De plus, ce n'est qu'à partir de Tekken 2 que ce coup est disponible dans sa movelist. *L'ending de Kuma de Tekken 2 se déroule au même endroit que Paul dans la cinématique de ce jeu. De plus, il font tous les deux le même entrainement. ---- Tekken 2 ' thumb|190px :''Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken 2 Paul est de retour dans le second opus Tekken et est toujours disponible dès le début du jeu. '''Prologue : Fasciné par son idole, Willy Williams le Tueur d’Ours (Bear Killer), Paul grandit dans l’espoir d’être un grand combattant. Lors du premier Tekken, il perdit en final. Il entre alors au Tekken 2 pour être le champion du tournoi. Prologue du site officiel japonais https://tekken.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Fichier:Paul_phoenix_biographie_japonaise_tekken_2.png : Quand Paul n'était encore qu'un enfant, il idolâtrait Willy Williams, le tueur d'ours. À présent, il est devenu l'un des meilleurs combattants au monde. Malgré son succès sur le féroce Kuma au précédent tournoi, Paul n'avait pas eu la force nécessaire pour remporter le championnat. Un jour, alors qu'il se consacrait à son entraînement avec son éternel partenaire et ami, Marshall Law, des informations sur le nouveau tournoi arrivèrent. Avec pour objectif de devenir le meilleur combattant, non pas du monde, mais de l'univers, Paul décida de prendre part au tournoi. Biographie du manuel : ''' '''Sujet : PHOENIX Paul Nationalité : américaine Âge : 27 ans Profession : garde du corps, combattant de rue, sans emploi fixe. Évaluation : Phoenix n'a apparemment aucune connexion avec les forces de l'ordre ou avec une organisation criminelle connue; il est considéré comme peu dangereux. Toutefois, sa nature impétueuse pourrait toujours causer des problèmes. Associés connus : '''Marshall Law '''Style de combat : Judo center|200 px Ending : À bord de sa grosse moto, Paul roule particulièrement vite lorsqu'il doit s'arrêter à cause d'un gros rocher qui tombe sur la route et la bloque. Il freine alors brusquement, descend de sa moto et explose d'un puissant coup de poing le rocher. À savoir : *Paul apparaît dans l'intro console du jeu. *Le sous-boss du stage 8 de Paul est Kuma. À l'inverse, il est le sous-boss du stage 8 de Kuma. *Paul apparaît dans les endings d'Angel et Marshall Law. *On peut voir Paul sur la jaquette du jeu avec quelques autres personnages. *Paul possède son propre stage : New York City. *Ses win poses de Tekken sont devenues des win poses cachées dans Tekken 2. Pour les sélectionner, il suffit d'appuyer sur les touches X et O. ---- 'Tekken 3 ' thumb|155px :Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken 3 Paul est de retour dans le troisième opus Tekken. De nouveau, il est disponible dès le début du jeu. Prologue : Au dernier tournoi, Paul devait se battre contre Kazuya, mais un accident sur l’autoroute l’empêcha d’arriver à l’heure. Il dût déclarer forfait. Bien que Paul ait une carrière plus qu’enviable, il souhaite remporter ce tournoi qui ferait de lui un grand champion parmi les grands. Au dernier été il reçu une invitation au King of Iron Fist Tournament 3. S’entraînant durement tous les jours, il se remit en parfaite condition physique et sentit qu’il possédait ce qu’il fallait pour être le premier. Bien qu’il ait aujourd’hui 46 ans, il a les yeux de l’aigle et la force du tigre ! Biographie du manuel : ''Paul Phoenix est un combattant idolâtré par les enfants du monde entier. La victoire lui a filé entre les mains au dernier tournoi, mais il s'est entraîné avec acharnement et cette fois, la victoire ne lui échappera pas ! Malgré ses 46 ans, Paul a une technique parfaite ! http://fr.tekken.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:Notice_T3_(25).jpg center|200 px '''Ending :' Sur sa moto, Paul roule derrière un camion. Roulant particulièrement vite, il le dépasse provoquant les klaxons du chauffeur. Paul n'y prête pas attention et continue sa route avant d'être arrêté par un policier en moto lui aussi. Sur le bas côté, Paul tente de s'expliquer avec le policier mais reçoit tout de même une amende. À savoir : *Paul possède désormais la stance Sway. *Paul apparaît dans l'ending de Forest Law. *Dans le mode Tekken Force, Paul affronte Forest Law, Kuma, Jin Kazama et Heihachi Mishima. *L'ending de Paul se nomme Winning Run, ce qui est le nom d'un jeu de course arcade de Namco sorti en 1988. *Sur l'un des murs du stage de Paul, on peut voir le logo du jeu Soul Edge, autre jeu de Namco. *Paul apparaît dans l'embu du jeu. Dans les deux premières versions, ses costumes sont alternés et il affronte Forest Law et Nina Williams. Dans la troisième version, il est remplacé par Mokujin. *Paul possède son propre stage qu'il partage avec Bryan Fury : Punk Alley. ---- 'Tekken Tag Tournament ' thumb|170px :Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken Tag Tournament Comme la plupart des personnages présents dans Tekken 3, Paul est jouable dans Tekken Tag Tournament. Il est disponible dès le départ. center|200 px Ending : Paul se présente devant Kazuya et le provoque en duel. Ils se mettent en position, mais Kuma surgit de nulle-part et l'attaque. Paul se retourne, donne un puissant coup de poing à l'ours qui lui permet de s'en débarrasser en une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'il se retourne à nouveau pour combattre Kazuya, se dernier n'est plus là. On voit alors Paul s'agacer. Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet Netsu : À savoir : *Le sous-boss du stage 7 de Paul est Kazuya Mishima. S'il fait équipe avec lui alors son sous-boss sera Kuma. *Paul possède son stage qui se nomme par son nom : Paul. *Paul apparaît dans l'ending de Panda et de Forest Law. *Paul apparaît dans l'intro arcade ainsi que dans l'embu du jeu où il affronte Jun Kazama, Hwoarang, Ling Xiaoyu et Jin Kazama. *Dans l'embu 2 avec les animaux, Paul est remplacé par Kuma blanc. *S'il fait équipe avec Forest Law, Paul peut utilisé le Rainbow Kick de ce dernier. Ainsi, cela reprend l'ending de Marshall Law de Tekken 2 dans laquelle il tente de le faire mais tombe grossièrement au sol. *Il est possible d'entendre Paul dire "Osu" comme dans sa win pose en mode entraînement. Pour ce faire, il faut sélectionner Paul et Ling Xiaoyu et être en contre-attaque avec Xiaoyu. Suite à cela, il faut faire d/b+1~TAG. *Dans le manuel du jeu, Paul est décrit comme : Le spécialiste des arts martiaux au sang chaud ---- 'Tekken 4 ' thumb|215px :Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken 4 Paul est de nouveau jouable dans le quatrième opus Tekken et est disponible dès le départ. Prologue : Paul resta invaincu lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 3 et réussit à battre Ogre. Fier comme Artaban, il rentra à la maison. Seulement, Paul ignorait qu'Ogre s'était transformé en True Ogre et que le tournoi avait continué après son départ. Bien que Paul revendiquait la victoire dans le King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, peu de personnes le crurent. Et même ceux-la furent bientôt fatigués de son attitude. Finalement, son dojo perdit ses élèves et Paul mit la clé sous la porte. Un jour, Paul tomba sur une publicité annonçant le King of Iron Fist Tournament 4. Brûlant de désir de gagner ce tournoi, Paul décida de laver l'affront et de prouver à tous qu'il était le vrai champion. Il proclama : "Cette fois, je serai le champion incontesté!" Biographie du manuel : Après avoir remporté le King of Iron Fist Tournament 3, après avoir battu Ogre lui-même, Paul Phoenix était rentré triomphalement chez lui. Mais les médias avaient déclaré Jin Kazama champion. Après sa défaite face à Paul, Ogre s'était métamorphosé et le combat avait continuéen son absence. Considérant ce retournement de situation comme une tricherie innomable, Paul avait tout simpltement refusé de se considérer comme vaincu et sa colère s'était calmée. Mais lorsqu'il a entendu parler du "King of Iron Fist Tournament 4", il s'est promis de gagner le tournoi pour prouver que c'était bien lui, le vrai champion ! Épilogue : Paul devint le champion incontesté du tournoi et prit possession de la Mishima Zaibatsu. Bien que Paul hérita de la fortune de la Mishima Zaibatsu, il laissa d'autres personnes gérer la firme. En fait, sa position de directeur ne devint rien d'autre qu'un titre. À la fin, Abel prit le contrôle total et ceci fit de Paul un être menant une vie dépravée. Paul passa ses jours et ses nuits à sortir et faire la fête. Plus aucune trace de son esprit valeureux ne subsistait. center|200 px Ending : Paul se promène avec sa copine. Ils s'arrêtent devant le Marshall Dojo et sa copine rejoint un taxi. Paul voit, à l'intérieur du dojo, un poster de lui ainsi que les élèves de Marshall Law s'entraîner. Alors que sa copine ne cesse de l'appeler pour qu'il la rejoigne, il ne l'écoute pas. On retrouve Paul sur sa moto, ôtant ses lunettes de soleil. La porte du garage s'ouvre et Paul démarre. À savoir : * Kuma est son sous-boss du stage 7. Kuma lui affronte Paul au même stage. * C'est le seul jeu où Paul porte son P1 différemment et ne possède pas sa tenue de motard en P2. * Son P2 de ce jeu est la seule de toutes ses tenues où Paul adopte une autre coupe de cheveux. ---- 'Tekken 5 ' thumb|185px :Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken 5 :Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Paul est de nouveau présent dans le cinquième opus canonique de Tekken. Il est toujours disponible au début du jeu. Prologue : Paul Phoenix. Plus grand lutteur de l'Univers auto-proclamé. Paul s'était inscrit dans le tournoi précédent pour affronter Kazuya Mishima, qu'il n'avait pas combattu depuis 20 ans. Mais un autre adversaire lui barra la route. "Pas encore Kuma !" Kuma était en forme. Profitant d'un instant de déconcentration de Paul, il le battit. "Il est temps de remettre les pendules à l'heure", déclara Paul. Deux mois plus tard, il était prêt pour le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5. "Je suis le plus fort !", s'écria-t-il. Description du manuel de Tekken 5 : ''Lors de sa défaite au King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Paul Phoenix réalisa qu'il avait un problème d'excès de confiance. Il avait oublié des leçons importantes et s'écartait du chemin qui ferait de lui en grand combattant. Désireux de retrouver ce qu'il avait perdu, le King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 lui offre l'occasion de prouver ce qu'il vaut. Le moteur tourne encore, il a juste besoin d'un petit réglage !'' Description du manuel de Tekken : Dark Resurrection : ''En réfléchissant sur sa défaite au King of Iron Fist Tournament 4, Paul réalisa qu'il avait oublié des leçons très importantes et il décida de reprendre son entraînement depuis le début pour redécouvrir ce qu'il avait perdu.'' center|200 px Ending : La cinématique débute dans l'espace où l'on aperçoit une station spatiale. À l'intérieur, on retrouve Paul en train de s'entraîner dans un dojo. Ayant accroché un dessin d'alien sur le mur, il le détruit d'un puissant Burning Fist. Après avoir fait un signe de victoire, Paul provoque et lance un défi aux aliens. Dans l'espace, ces derniers, nombreux, ont entendu Paul et se dirigent tout droit vers la station. À savoir : *L'ending de Paul est semblable à celle qu'il a dans Tekken où il explose un mur d'un puissant coup de poing. *Bizarrement, le prologue de Paul indique qu'il a participé au quatrième tournoi pour vaincre Kazuya Mishima, or dans Tekken 4, rien n'indique cela. *Kuma est son sous-boss du stage 4. Aucun sous-boss n'est rencontré par Paul lors du stage 7 mais il possède toutefois une interlude avec Jinpachi Mishima lors du dernier stage. *Les cheveux détachés que Paul avait dans sa P2 de Tekken 4 sont disponibles dans le mode personnalisation du personnage. ---- 'Tekken 6 ' thumb|230px :Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken 6 :Lien : Dialogues du Scenario Campaign Paul revient dans le sixième opus canonique de Tekken. Comme tous les personnages présents dans ce jeu, Paul est disponible dès le départ sur la sélection des personnages. Prologue : Vaincre Kuma lors du King of Iron Fist Tournament 5 laissa Paul complètement épuisé. Paul croulait sous les dettes lorsqu’il apprit l’existence du King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Il se promit de remporter cette compétition pour améliorer ses précédentes performances et solder ses dettes. Il mûrit un plan pour terminer vainqueur quoi qu’il arrive : il avait compris qu’il avait échoué jusqu’alors parce qu’il était seul. Cette fois, il prendrait un allié afin d’augmenter ses chances de l’emporter. Il décida donc de demander à Marshall Law, son ami de longue date, de s’inscrire avec lui au tournoi. center|200 px Ending : Paul et Marshall gagnent une succession de combats et finissent par s'affronter en final comme ils l'avaient planifié. Paul cherche à lui asséner un coup de poing et Marshall un coup de pied. Paul se prend le coup de pied dans la figure tandis que Marshall se prend le coup de poing dans les testicules, ce que le fait grimacer de douleur. Les deux amis s'écroulent au sol et le match est déclaré nul. Spectateur, Steve Fox assiste à la fin du combat avec un air désolé. À savoir : *Les Item Move de Paul sont les suivants : **Méga Brosse Tête 420 000 G : D : Fait pousser les cheveux de Paul. **Enseigne du dojo (divers) Dos 700 000 G : 1+2+3 : Donne un coup bloquable avec la pancarte qui cause 20 de dégâts. **Masse Dos 500 000 G : b+1+3+4 : Donne un coup bloquable de 20 de dégâts. *Paul apparaît dans les endings de Marshall Law et Steve Fox. *Dans le mode Arène, Paul affronte Leo Kliesen, Kazuya Mishima, Jin Kazama et Azazel. *Dans le mode Scénario Campaign, Paul est le boss du niveau : Quartier ouest, 13e rue. *Dans l'intro console du jeu, on voit Paul affronter Bryan Fury. *Comme les autres personnages, Paul a eu le droit à son propre trailer le présentant qui est disponible dans sa galerie vidéo. *Dans son ending, on peut voir les résultats du tournoi. Si les adversaires que Paul affronte dans son ending ne sont pas les mêmes que ceux qu'il affronte réellement dans le mode Arène, ce n'est pas le cas de Marshall qui affronte exactement les mêmes combattants que dans l'ending de Paul : Paul ending tekken 6 law.png|Adversaires de Marshall Paul ending tekken 6 law 2.png|Adversaires de Paul ---- 'Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ' thumb|220px :Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Paul revient, comme tous les autres personnages déjà présents dans Tekken 6, dans le second opus non-canonique de Tekken Tag Tournament. Biographie du site officiel : Artiste passionné en arts martiaux et autoproclamé combattant le plus fort de l'univers, il a suivi un entraînement au judo puis a développé par la suite son propre style. Kuma, l'animal de compagnie de Heihachi Mishima, le perçoit comme un rival, bien qu'il soit le meilleur combattant des deux. En plus de s'entraîner avec Marshall Law et son fils, Forest, il a fondé son propre dojo dans un bâtiment désaffecté, où il attend de pied ferme le moindre challenger. center|200 px Ending : Paul se trouve dans une prairie avec Marshall et Forest. Ce dernier aperçoit un ours en train de dormir. Croyant qu'il s'agit de Kuma, Forest le réveille en lui jetant un caillou sur la tête. L'ours se réveille et, énervé, se met à poursuivre le trio. Pris de panique, ils rebroussent le chemin, mais Paul se retourne et la frappe d'un Burning Fist, assommant l'animal. Alors qu'il se félicite de sa victoire, un parent de l'ours arrive derrière lui. Marshall et Forest sont apeurés en voyant la taille imposante de l'ours. Paul se retourne et voit l'animal à son tour. Le trio se met alors à hurler de peur. Relations avec les personnages ayant un effet sur le mode rage : Special Tag Throws : *Bryan Fury : df+1+3~5 *Forest Law : df+1+3~5 *Forest Law et Marshall Law : b+1+4~5 *Kuma : ff+1+2~5 *Steve Fox : df+1+3~5 Special Win Pose : *Forest Law : Paul donne une grande tape dans le dos de Forest. Ce dernier se frotte le dos de douleur. *Kuma : Paul salue Kuma mais ce dernier tente de le mordre. Ils possèdent une seconde win pose où tous les deux se mettent à danser. *Marshall Law : Law fait son classique backflip suivi de Paul qui parvient pour la première fois à le réaliser sans tomber. Ils possèdent une seconde win pose où tous les deux célèbrent leur victoire en mimant des enchaînements de coups. *Steve Fox : Tous les deux tapent des poings. Ils possèdent une seconde win pose où ils se font des signes du bras en guise de victoire. Special Continue : *Bob : Paul est allongé sur le dos. Bob essaye de le convaincre de ne pas abandonner. *Kazuya Mishima : Paul est en pleine réflexion, dos à Kazuya qui reste les bras croisés. *Marshall Law : Paul et Law sont en pleine réflexion. *Steve Fox : Paul est allongé sur le dos. Steve arrive, énervé. Partenaires en mode fantôme : bryan-fury.png|link=Bryan Fury forest-law.png|link=Forest Law Stevetekkenpedia.png|link=Steve Fox À savoir : *Le item move de Paul est un T-shirt. Une fois proche de l'adversaire, maintenir b+1+4+TAG pour que Paul projette l'adversaire sur un banc, afin qu'ensuite le partenaire vienne s'écraser sur l'ennemi. *Dans la version Wii U, Paul a un costume de Mario. De son côté, Marshall a celui de Luigi. *Paul apparaît dans l'ending de Forest Law. *Paul apparaît au stage 4 du Labo de Combat afin d'y faire une démonstration de combos incluant des destructions du décor. Il est invité par Violet et est décrit comme le "spécialiste original des dégâts matériels". ---- 'Tekken 7 ' thumb|205px :Lien : Liste des coups de Paul Phoenix dans Tekken 7 Paul est annoncé comme étant un personnage jouable lors du location test qui a lieu du 3 au 5 octobre 2014. Prologue de l'épisode : Quand Paul, le golden boy du monde des arts martiaux, entre sur un ring, l'excitation de la foule est palpable. Mais cette fois, lorsque le nom de son adversaire fut annoncé par les haut-parleurs, il fut très étonné. C'était Kuma... encore ! Mais Kuma n'apparut pas. La rumeur prétendait que l'ours s'était retiré du tournoi. Le présentateur informa les spectateurs d'un changement de dernière minute dans le planning. Soulagé, Paul attend l'entrée de son adversaire humain, attendu depuis longtemps... thumb|center|200px Ending : Alors que Paul se félicite de sa victoire face à Panda, ce dernier se fait huer par les spectateurs qui disent aimer Panda et non lui. Alors que le public lui balance des objets pour exprimer leur mécontentement, Paul est obligé de se retirer du stade en courant. Rage Art : 1+2 Rage Drive : Qcf+1+2 Power Crush : Hassou Strike b+1+2 Wall Bounce : Mortar Punch u/f+2 À savoir : *Paul peut stopper son Rage Art pour enchaîner sur un combo à la place. *Afin de présenter les costumes Idolmaster en vidéo, Paul fut habillé dans un de ces costumes, soit une tenue pour jeune fille rose. *Avec la mise à jour Arcade de Tekken 7 Fated Retribution, Paul se voit doté d'une nouvelle tenue par défaut. *Paul possède une nouvelle intro dans laquelle il détruit un mur avec son Death Fist, faisant ainsi référence à son ending de Tekken. *Paul apparaît dans les endings de Panda et Marshall Law. *Paul utilise son Rage Art pour battre Feng dans l'ending de Marshall. *Jouer 50 fois Paul permet de débloquer le titre "Bagarreur flamboyant". Le jouer 100 fois permet ensuite de débloquer le titre "Vise l'Univers". *Paul apparaît dans le trailer dévoilant Negan et son gameplay. 'Autres jeux' 'Tekken Advance ' thumb|89px Paul est un personnage jouable de l'adaptation de Tekken sortie en France le 29 mars 2002 sur Game Boy Advance. À savoir : *Paul apparaît sur la jaquette du jeu. *Paul a son propre thème qu'il partage avec King. *Le portrait de Paul est le même que celui utilisé dans Tekken Tag Tournament. *Paul a son propre stage dans le jeu, c'est une réplique de Jin-A de Tekken Tag Tournament. Il le partage avec Jin Kazama, l'unique différence étant un filtre vert appliqué sur le stage. ---- 'Tekken Resolute ' Paul est l'un des personnages jouables du jeu Tekken Resolute sorti en 2011 en France sur mobile. :Lien : Dialogues dans Tekken Resolute À savoir : *Dans le monde Histoire, Paul affronte dans l'ordre : Nina Williams, Jin Kazama, Ling Xiaoyu, Yoshimitsu, King,Marshall Law et Kazuya Mishima. *Pour débloquer Paul, il faut terminer le mode Histoire deux fois. ---- 'Street Fighter X Tekken ' thumb|200px Ce combattant emporté aspire à devenir le guerrier le plus coriace au monde. Fidèle partenaire de Law, il a essuyé d'innombrables défaites, mais refuse toujours de baisser les bras. Criblé de dettes, il part pour l'Antarctique en compagnie de Law après avoir entendu parler d'une boîte mystérieuse susceptible de leur rapporter maintes richesses. (non-canonique) center|200 px Ending : Observant la boite s'ouvrir, Marshall et Paul, en chancelant, commencent à se diriger vers elle et disent se sentir particulièrement bien. Une fois arrivés à proximité de la boite, ils regardent dedans avant de tomber à l'intérieur. Plongés dans le noir complet, ils s'inquiètent avant qu'une trappe éclairée n'apparaisse. Ils regardent à l'intérieur et voient la planète d'en haut, se rendant compte qu'ils sont dans l'univers. Prient de panique, les deux combattants crient au secours alors que la boite continue son chemin entre les étoiles. À savoir : *Son partenaire officiel est Marshall Law. *Son titre est "une ambition dévorante". *Les rivaux de Paul et Marshall sont Dhalsim et Sagat. *Cody, personnage de l'univers Street Fighter, possède un costume qui reprend la tenue de biker de Paul. La description de cette tenue est : "La rumeur raconte que Cody aurait gagné contre Paul à un jeu d'argent et que celui-ci, à court d'argent, aurait été forcé de payer en donnant sa chemise." *Paul peut porter la même tenue que Rufus en guise de costume représentant l'univers de Street Fighter. La description de cette tenue est : "On dit que c'est leur passion pour la moto qui a lié Paul et Rufus d'amitié. Rufus a donné ces vêtements à Paul pour sa prochaine course." ---- 'Tekken Revolution ' thumb|250px Paul apparaît dans Tekken Revolution et fait partie des huit personnages présents dès la sortie du jeu. Tout comme le reste du casting, son gameplay et son apparence restent identiques à Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Special Art/Critical Arts Shoulder Smash : d+1+2 Demolition Man : d+4,2:1+2 Phoenix Bone Breaker : f,F+2:1 Phoenix Smasher : QCF+2 Gunba : QCF+1+2 ---- 'Tekken Card Tournament ' Paul est une machine de combat. S'il pioche rarement et n'utilise pas d'effets spectaculaires, ses coups sont d'une puissance à faire trembler le sol. C'est un rouleau compresseur qui plaira aux joueurs les plus agressifs. Attention, cependant, la puissance a un prix : ses cartes sont souvent à double tranchant. ---- 'Tekken Mobile ' Paul_Phoenix_tekken_mobile_cg_(2).png|Paul 1 étoile Paul_Phoenix_tekken_mobile_cg_(1).png|Paul 2 étoiles Paul_phoenix_cg_tekken_mobile_hq.png|Paul 3 étoiles Paul_Phoenix_tekken_mobile_cg_(3).png|Paul 4 étoiles Paul était l'un des personnages disponibles dès le lancement du jeu. Son élément est le feu. Description du mode Histoire : Premier pas : Paul a encore fait des siennes en ville. Bats-le pour prouver ta supériorité et gagne un nouvel allié ! À savoir : *Paul est le boss du chapitre 1 de l'acte 1. *Remporter 1000 combats avec Paul permet de gagner un fragment 3 étoiles du personnage et le succès "La frappe du Phoenix". 'Films' 'Tekken The Motion Picture' Ce film est non-canonique. Résumé : Paul fait partie des personnages présents lors de l'annonce de l'ouverture du tournoi et la présentation des modalités par Lee Chaolan. Bien qu'on ne le voit pas combattre, on retrouve Paul à la toute fin du film. Avec d'autres combattants, il rejoint le sous-marin avec Michelle Chang dans les bras. Lors de l'explosion finale de l'île, il est sur le sous-marin et observe de loin. 'Le saviez-vous ? ' *thumb|Le tatouage représentant un scorpion.Avec Nina Williams, Heihachi Mishima et Yoshimitsu, Paul est l'un des vétérans de Tekken puisqu'il est apparu dans tous les jeux. *Paul est jouable dans Urban Reign, un autre jeu de Namco sorti en 2005. Il y est accompagné de Marshall Law. *Paul est un des personnages à débloquer dans Tekken Card Challenge. Ses rivaux sont Forest Law, Kuma et Jin Kazama. *La coupe de cheveux de Paul pourrait être inspirée du personnage de Jean-Pierre Polnareff de l'univers JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Le tatouage qu'a Paul sur son bras droit est un scorpion. *Ken Masters, un des personnages principaux de Street Fighter, se bat avec un keikogi rouge, tout comme Paul. *L'incapacité de Paul à réaliser le Somersault de Marshall Law est devenu un comique de répétition. Cela commence dans l'ending de Marshall de Tekken 2 où il tente de l'enseigner à Paul qui échoue lamentablement. À partir de Tekken 3, Paul possède un Incomplete Somersault pendant lequel il échoue à réaliser le saut de Law. Dans Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection, son Incomplete Somersault devient une win pose. Enfin, dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2, lorsqu'il gagne un combat avec Law, il parvient à réaliser le saut à sa grande surprise et à celle de Law. *Le mot "osu" (押忍) que Paul utilise dans ses intro et win pose est un terme populaire dans les arts martiaux japonais (Paul pratique des arts martiaux basés sur le judo). Il symbolise l'aptitude de supprimer ses propres émotions et d'endurer un entraînement difficile, un signe de détermination et de persévérance. *Paul est l'unique personnage secondaire à avoir réussi à battre un antagoniste de la série, en effet, il s'agit de Ogre lors du troisième tournoi. *Paul apparaît dans une vidéo spéciale pour promouvoir la PlayStation Classic.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kieGhJJRenI *Paul apparaît en tant que guest dans le jeu mobile The King of Fighters : AllStar. 'Citations ' Tekken 3 / Tekken Tag Tournament= |-| Tekken 4 / Tekken 5= |-| Tekken 6= |-| Tekken Tag Tournament 2= |-| Tekken 7= |-| Street Fighter X Tekken= 'Thèmes' Il est possible que certains thèmes ne fonctionnent pas sur des navigateurs comme Google Chrome. La méthode pour écouter est la suivante : cliquez sur la lecture, puis sur "Plus...", cliquez ensuite sur "À propos de ce fichier". Il faut alors cliquer sur le titre de la musique sous le lecteur, qui mènera vers une page noire avec la lecture au centre. Faites CTRL+Shift+R. L'écoute sera alors possible. 'Relations avec les personnages ' *Meilleur ami de Marshall Law. *Ami de Forest Law. *Rival de Kuma I. *Rival de Kuma. Paul le bat pendant le troisième tournoi, Kuma le bat à son tour pendant le quatrième tournoi et Paul le bat de nouveau pendant le cinquième tournoi. *Considère Kazuya Mishima comme son rival dans les premiers Tekken. *A rencontré Armor King I à une époque où Paul était garde du corps. Armor King aimer défier des dojos où Paul semblait travailler. https://tekken.fandom.com/fr/wiki/Fichier:Armor_king_biographie_japonaise_tekken_2.png *Fait équipe avec Steve Fox et Marshall Law pendant le sixième tournoi. *A vaincu Ogre à la fin du troisième tournoi mais a quitté le tournoi avant la transformation en True Ogre. *Possible connaissance de Bryan Fury. On les voit en train de s'affronter dans le générique de Tekken 6. *Michelle Chang a été sauvée par Paul à la fin de Tekken : The Motion Picture. (non-canonique) 'Références ' en:Paul Phoenixes:Paul Phoenix 'Autres personnages ' Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Hommes Catégorie:Tekken Catégorie:Tekken 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3 Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament Catégorie:Tekken 4 Catégorie:Tekken 5 Catégorie:Tekken 5 : Dark Resurrection Catégorie:Tekken 6 Catégorie:Tekken 6 : Bloodline Rebellion Catégorie:Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Catégorie:Tekken 3D Prime Edition Catégorie:Tekken Revolution Catégorie:Tekken Advance Catégorie:Tekken Card Challenge Catégorie:Tekken The Motion Picture Catégorie:Street Fighter X Tekken Catégorie:Tekken Card Tournament Catégorie:Tekken Arena Catégorie:Tekken Resolute Catégorie:Introduit dans Tekken Catégorie:Américains Catégorie:Paul Phoenix Catégorie:Urban Reign Catégorie:Tekken 7 Catégorie:TekkenPedia Fr Catégorie:Galaga : Tekken 20TH Anniversary Edition Catégorie:Tekken Comic (2017) Catégorie:Tekken (Mobile) Catégorie:The King of Fighters : AllStar